


I'm Afraid Somebody Else Might Take My Place

by anotherinsanedevotion



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crack, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherinsanedevotion/pseuds/anotherinsanedevotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt "Chuck knows he looks good (he does have some good genes) and is completely sure of his status as Jaeger sex symbol.</p>
<p>But whenever he sees Herc talk with some beautiful woman or chat up a hot pilot, he becomes the most insecure person ever," on the Pacific Rim Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Afraid Somebody Else Might Take My Place

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so nervous about this one. First fill and I'm not too confident about it, but I hope the OP likes it!
> 
> Title taken from "Afraid" by the Neighbourhood.

Chuck’s reflection lazily blinks back at him in the mirror. His fingers dance down his chest, brushing over the ridges of muscles and scar tissue and finally coming to rest on the waistband of his pants.

And then, of course, the siren sounds and it’s time to go out and kick Kaiju ass. His sigh is world-weary, too old for him. He reaches for his shirt as the bathroom door slams open.

“Oi, come on, boy! Category III on the coast. Coming up fast,” Herc Hansen says, not really noticing his son’s lack of dress.

“Never heard of knocking, old man? Want to catch me with my pants down?” Chuck cannot help but metaphorically poke at his father’s temper.  
The glare he receives for his efforts tells him that he is certainly getting on Herc’s nerves and before he can get chewed out or slapped on the back of the head, he has pulled on his shirt and is rapidly exiting the bathroom.  
“Hey! Hurry up, dad. Didn’t you say there was a need for haste?”

* * *

The category III Kaiju, nicknamed Lionel, don’t ask; is rapidly dispatched by a fairly sexually frustrated nineteen year old and a frustrated father. There is no congratulatory conversation after they rip a horn off the Kaiju and fatally impale said Kaiju. That’s not how the Hansens work.  
Instead they squabble about how ‘they could have done it faster if Herc hadn’t hesitated like the senile old man he is.’ And the elder Hansen replies with ‘they could have gotten there faster if Chuck hadn’t been getting off to his own damn reflection. What kind of son had he even raised?’  
Well, that didn’t help the situation. Had only served to inflame it, really. As soon as they were back in the Sydney Shatterdome, Chuck raced to pull off his drift suit and escape the Conn-Pod, and not just so he could get back to the bathroom.

He does stop for several moments when a fairly pretty technician entered the Conn-Pod to help his father get his drift suit off; like he hadn’t done it before.  
Chuck glowers at the woman and at the back of Herc’s head. Why were her fingers going there? Good God, he wants to rip her head off and he wasn’t even sure why.  
He leaves before he can fulfill that urge.

* * *

Chuck is back in the bathroom, stripped bare, and staring at his reflection. He knows he is the sexiest fucking pilot in the goddamn PPDC, along with his father. He’s seen the magazines, the talk shows, the internet. Everyone is talking about him, talking about how happy they are that he is finally legal; and that is pretty creepy, even to him.  
But it doesn’t really matter because everyone agrees that he is one very fine looking young man. So why doesn’t he feel happy about that?

It’s not something that he thinks about often. Only something that has come up very recently. Normally, he couldn’t give shit about what anyone else thought, but now it is something that presses at his thoughts at the most inopportune times.  
Something, not normal human social niceties, tells him that it is probably inappropriate to wonder whether he makes the female PPDC members wet when he walks by them in the mess hall. And it is probably equally bad to wonder if any of the male PPDC crew jerk off to thoughts of him.  
‘And why the hell does any of this matter,’ he asks himself as he traces a particularly long scar along his side. He doesn’t want to be with anyone. Doesn’t have time for it, or the mind for it. Only one he can be around for long periods of time are Max and his dad.

Briefly, he wonders whether his father thinks he looks good. Whether he is jealous of the attention Chuck gets from the media. His thumb brushes over the tip of his cock, smearing a bit of pre-cum.  
When did he get hard? The question is soon gone as he grasps himself more fully. He wonders what his father would think if he found him like this. Would he yell at him? Would he be embarrassed and leave? Would he stay and watch? Maybe even join?  
That last idea pushes Chuck over the edge and he spills into his hand; beads of cum drip onto the floor.

And there is no great crisis of ‘Why the fuck did I just come to the idea of my dad touching me?’ There is only the wonderment at having come so hard while standing up and ‘Why didn’t I fall over? Sheer force of fucking will.’

* * *

When Chuck sees his father again, the elder Hansen is chatting up that damn Jaeger technician. They are both smiling and…‘did she just laugh at something my dad said? Just proves she’s an idiot.’  
‘And saying that isn’t really fair,’ a part of his brain reasons. ‘She has fairly good taste in guys. And she’s a technician for Striker and only the best work on our Jaeger.’

But thankfully, Chuck is pretty good at discounting things his brain tells him and he is perfectly comfortable thinking that this young woman is a complete idiot.

Herc eventually leaves the company of the woman and spots Chuck sitting at a table, alone but for Max sitting on the floor at his master’s feet.

“Chuck,” he greets his son, taking his place across from him.

Chuck’s stare is stony, but Herc barely notices as he begins to eat. When he finally looks up, Chuck has just blinked because keeping a stare for an extended period of time is very difficult.

“You okay?” Herc asks, noting the lack of food in front of Chuck.

“Am I not enough for you?”

“What?”

“You have to start talking with some lady because I am not enough for you?” Chuck is getting fairly worked up over something so small and it is just like him and Herc has to stifle a chuckle.

“I really don’t think you understand what you’re asking.” Herc takes another bite and watches his son’s face. The number of emotions that are present on Chuck’s face is frankly astounding. Boy would probably be complete shit at poker.

“Don’t talk down to me, old man!” is the sputtered response as Chuck pushes himself up from the table.

Herc doesn’t bother trying to stop his son; just watches him leave, Max following along happily.

* * *

For the outside observer, the Hansen’s relationship is pretty hilarious. They are constantly getting into petty fights and pissing contests.  
For Chuck and Herc, their relationship is strained and emotional. It has been especially strained in the past few weeks and without the Drift, they have no way of openly communicating.

Herc has continued to see the young Jaeger technician who happens to be pretty; and Chuck has continued to ineffectually sputter words that seem completely caustic to him, but are really immature comments aimed at his father’s manhood.

To the outside observer, i.e., the technician; it is pretty obvious that Chuck is in love with his father. Though that could all be shameless perversion on her part.  
And she really isn’t trying to come between the two of them; it’s just that Herc seeks her out and he really is a handsome man and his accent! Who could withstand that? But she really hopes that this situation will bring the father and son together, preferably in the vicinity of a bed. Or a wall, she isn’t very picky.  
But Herc is pretty clueless, or just in denial, and Chuck is really too stupid to figure out what he wants.

Currently, Chuck is staring at himself in the mirror. It has become a regular habit for him ever since Herc started seeing the woman whom Chuck has taken to calling ‘that technician bitch.’ Which is not the most witty thing he has ever thought of.

The body he used to see as ‘sexy,’ has become something to criticize. He is not perfect enough, not muscular enough, not feminine enough. It has taken a very long time to make him realize that he will do anything for Herc’s recognition, love, affection, pride. And it is unfortunate that in the moments he needs Herc the most, someone else has taken his father away from him. And he hates her with a passion.

Hates her for stealing Herc. Hates her for making him realize that he’s in love with his father. Hates her for making him question his own body that he has worked and worked for. The body that he has pushed himself to exhaustion for. The body that has become less than perfect and is suddenly undesirable.

The door slams open and Herc stares at his son’s back. “Chuck. You’ve been in here for an hour. I know all about teen stamina, but please.”

And then Chuck turns to look at his dad and his eyes are filled with tears and Herc’s heart breaks.  
“Chuck? What happened? Come here, son.” He opens his arms and Chuck, shockingly, steps into his embrace, allowing Herc’s arms to surround him.

“Not pretty enough.” Chuck’s voice is muffled, but Herc can still understand him and the words that come from his mouth are surprising.

“Do you want to be pretty?”

“I want to be whatever you want.” Chuck removes himself from the arms and looks at his father stubbornly.  
“I don’t see why you have to be with that technician bitch when you have me. Am I not good enough for you dad?”

Herc frowns. “Where did you get that idea? You’re perfect Chuck. You’re a damn good pilot and a fairly good son, though you have quite a mouth on you.”

In that moment, Chuck realizes that Herc has never and will never see him the way he wants him to. The way he has only recently decided he wants his father to see him. And his face shuts down and he pulls away from Herc’s grasp.

“Just fuck off, dad. I don’t need you anymore.” With that, Chuck escapes from the bathroom, leaving a very confused father.

* * *

The next few days are tenuous on their relationship. Herc isn’t sure what is going on or what his son meant and Chuck is just an explosive cloud, glowing with anger.  
But today, the wonderful LOCCENT crew has decided that they need to Drift even without a Kaiju to fight. Father and son are being hooked up to some ungodly contraption and Chuck is grumbling and Herc just looks a little confused.

With no warning at all, they are suddenly Drifting. There is no blue haze around the memories, just black and white. No sound, no undercurrent of Striker to fuel the neural handshake.  
Instead, there are so many mixed emotions racing through their heads that neither knows the origin of any one feeling. There is regret and love and shame and desire and so many images go with each one.  
Chuck recognizes his mother and the technician bitch and himself and Max and his father. And his nude body in the mirror and a Striker groupie only too happy to show him how much she appreciates his body and the Drift ends and both are scrabbling with the helmets, trying to get them off.

Chuck escapes before Herc can get an explanation or the name of the person who dared touch his son.  
But Herc follows close behind and presses against the heavy bedroom door, keeping his son from closing it.

“Chuck. Come on. Let’s talk,” Herc suggests to his son while pushing at the door roughly and when did Chuck get so damn strong?

“I don’t want to.” And the response is so childish that Herc has to stop from laughing.

“Chuck...You wouldn’t be the first to think like that, alright? The Drift…”

“It’s not just the Drift, okay? I...Even before Striker.” Chuck falls silent, realizing what he has just admitted to and he has no more strength and the door slams against the wall, a resounding clash in the silence.

Herc steps inside the room and closes the door. Pulls his son against his chest and is mildly surprised that he is allowed to do so.  
“It’s okay. Anything you need, want...I will give to you. You need only ask.”

Chuck stares at him, a small frown on his face. “But, isn’t it wrong? Disgusting?”

Herc smiles. “There’s something of an unspoken agreement in the PPDC. As long as pilots can continue to fight well together, they can be with whomever the fuck they want.”

This time, Chuck is glaring. “And you didn’t bother telling me that, old man? Just let me stew in self-loathing?”

His father scoffs. “Stop being so melodramatic. You could have just asked me instead of being all whiny about it.”

And Chuck is about to verbally assault him some more, but is pulled into a bruising kiss before a word can leave his lips. When Herc pulls away, Chuck is too dazed to do anything but dive back in.

* * *

To the female technician, or the outside observer; it seems like the Hansen’s relationship hasn’t changed at all, which causes a fair bit of disappointment because she had really had to pull some strings to get LOCCENT to use that Drifting machine.  
But, to the Hansen’s, their relationship has gotten much more emotional and strained, though they could now avoid any strains with rough sex. Which really, just makes more strains. Just gives them more reason to escape to their bedroom to ‘deal with problems.’

Oh Hansens, never change.


End file.
